


Thunderstorm

by LemonWicky



Series: Grey Wardens Drabbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Children, Dancing in the Rain, Dyl and Aer being cutie little kids, Fluff, Siblings, Twin Siblings, Twins, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins go dancing in the rain.</p><p>They try to dance away their burdens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something cute that came out of my Creative Writing class' daily prompt.

The lightning flashed overhead, the thunder roaring. The wind howled with rage as the trees moaned and groaned against the wrath, but hardy to it. There was a deep, natural darkness that only a summer day thunderstorm could bring and while a show of Mother Earth’s power, it was relaxing spectacle for Dylis. 

 

She was sitting in a window sill, gazing out from her bedroom. Highever’s people were locked up in their homes, protecting themselves from wind and rain. The Cousland girl, however, wanted nothing more than to frolic out in the storm, feeling all that might against her bare skin. 

 

Her mother told her it was the silliness of a growing girl while her father and older brother looked uncomfortable when she told her family of her wants. That was earlier that very night, and the teenage girl couldn’t help but feel it, the urge to run free and wild. Her very soul told her to let go and experience it all. 

 

“Dill?” A tired voice called out from the shadows of her bedroom. She turned around to see her twin, Aeron, rubbing his eyes while ambling towards her. “Wha’ th’ soddin’ ‘ell are ye doin’, ye nutter?” His voice was slurred from sleep, cracking from puberty. “It’s damn near moorning, ye stoopid.” 

 

Dylis scoffed. “You sound real intelligent right now. Sleep drunk and slurring.” She said harshly, looking back out her window. She felt her twin climb on the window sill and then lays his head down in her lap, body turned to the window and the storm outside. She automatically started petting his hair, the same color as hers. He sighed and grabbed her hand, holding it in his. 

 

“Ya know…” He started, yawning the sleep out of his voice. “I agreed with ya. When ya said ya wanted ta go out in tha rain and dance naked…I feel like that too.” Aeron said, his free arm and hand going to wrap around Dylis’ waist. 

 

She hummed thoughtfully. “What if we were meant to dance in the rain, Aero…what if we were meant to fight glorious battles and save lives?” A wistful tone in her voice as she asked, almost rhetorically. “I want to be a hero…I want to fight darkspawn and dragons. I want to be the one that everyone looks up to and be a legend…” 

 

“Yeah…I want that too…I mean, I don’t want all the attention that comes with it, but I do want to fight. I want to fight amazing battles and save people…” Aeron said, gazing out, watching the lightning flash. “I want to make mam and da proud as they watch me get knighted by the King.” 

 

Dylis nodded. Then she moved to get up, Aeron getting off of her. She started to strip to her smallclothes, although the male was uneffected. “What’re you doing?” He asked. She turned around to give him a wicked grin. 

 

“Gonna dance. Wanna dance wit’ me?” 

The redheaded boy nodded, stripping too and following without question. They raced through the castle, knowing the pattern that the guards follow like the back of their hand. The two giggled like little children, sneaking around late at night and hoping to not get caught. They made it to the back gardens and then spent the rest of the night free. 

 

Free from the mundane of their lives. 

Free from the rules and expectations of being nobles.

Free from their boring responsibilities and guidelines. 

 

Free from their lives. 

 

Bryce and Eleanor found them the next day, soaked to the bone and if they were any muddier, they would actually be mud. Aeron and Dylis were dragged into the castle by their ears; their teeth, bared in pain, were also streaked with mud. 

  
They endured the scrubbing they got that day, knowing that now they had tasted freedom, they would be feeling the bristles of Nan’s brush a lot more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr lemonwicky.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Also, the twins have their own tumblr now! 
> 
> thedragonsofhighever.tumblr.com


End file.
